


Tippua; pudota; vajota (New York, East River ja sinä)

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, eli hurt/comfort, lohtulempi, ripaus jotain kosteaa ja kuumaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Miehen nimi on Wade Wilson ja tämä kantaa hänet asuntoonsa, laskee hänet sohvallensa ja silittää hänen märkiä hiuksiaan.Helvetin Wade Wilson, aina tunkemassa nokkaansa sinne, minne Peter ei sitä tarvitse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tippua; pudota; vajota (New York, East River ja sinä)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



**1.**  
150 sanaa  
  
Peter Parker tippuu.  
  
Hänen hervoton ruumiinsa halkoo ilmaa, putoaa matalalla roikkuvien pilvien ja iholla kylmäävän sumun läpi. Ilmavirta ulvoo hänen korvissaan ja pilvenpiirtäjien valot välkkyvät hänen silmissään kuin ohikiitävän junan ikkunat. Hän tippuu,  
tippuu pimeään.  
  
Pimeän pohjalla on vettä.  
  
Se nielaisee hänet kokonaisena, täyttää hänen keuhkonsa ja jäätää ruumiin sisältä päin. Yhtäkkiä on haudanhiljaista. Peter räpyttelee silmiään ja hamuaa viimeisillä voimillaan vedenpinnan vääristämiä valoja, jotka halkovat tummien aaltojen läpi syvyyksiin. Hän ei saa mistään kiinni. Ja sitten hän ei jaksa enää yrittää. Hän vajoaa pohjaan, kuin kiven niellyt kala: hervottomana, raskaana. Näkökentän laidoilta hiipii mustaa aina vain lähemmäs. Se on vakavaa ja pelottavaa. Peter ei halua kuolla. Hän on liian nuori. Hän on vasta kaksikymmentävuotias. Mitä May-tätikin siitä sanoisi?  
  
Mutta pimeä ei välitä, eikä East River sen pahemmin. Joki laskee hänet lempeästi hiekkapohjalle. Siinä on jotain levollista, Peter ajattelee.  
  
Ylhäällä valot väräjävät, kuin joku rikkoisi pinnan.  
  
Peter Parker nukahtaa.  
  


* * *

  
**2.**  
150 sanaa  
  
”Herää saatana!”  
  
Lämmin käsi iskee häntä kasvoille ja se _sattuu_. Peter on saanut elämänsä aikana monta kertaa turpaan, mutta tämä kipu on jotain, mitä hän ei pysty käsittelemään. Hän palaa tajuihinsa liian nopeasti, eikä hän kestä sitä, miltä hänen runneltu kehonsa tuntuu. Ennen kuin hän ehtii parkaista, kädet painuvat hänen rintaansa. Ne puristavat hänen rintalastansa alas ja keuhkot kasaan, ja Peter yökkää jokivettä, kun ne nousevat taas ylös.  
  
”Luojan kiitos.”  
  
Miehen ääni on tumma ja karhea. Peter tunnistaa sen äänen, mutta vesi tuntuu korvanneen veren hänen suonissaan, eikä hänen päässään liiku mikään.  
  
”Hengitä, Peter. Hyvä, juuri noin.”  
  
Peterin keuhkoja polttaa ja kylkiä särkee, ja hänen tekisi mieli motata miestä suulle, jotta tämä lopettaisi puhumisen. Hän hengittää, perkele sentään. Hengittää, hengittää.  
  
Sireenit huutavat lähellä.  
  
”Nouse ylös. Meidän täytyy lähteä.”  
  
Peter haluaa kieltäytyä. Hän haluaa takaisin joen pohjaan, hiljaisuuteen. Mutta mies nostaa hänet jaloilleen, eikä Peter voi muuta kuin yrittää kävellä perässä.

* * *

**3.**  
150 sanaa  
  
 _Wade Wilson._  
  
Peter horjahtaa, eikä jaksa enää kannatella itseään. Hän nuokkuu tajuttomuuden rajamailla, käy pimeässä, mutta palaa aina takaisin.  
  
Miehen nimi on Wade Wilson ja tämä kantaa hänet asuntoonsa, laskee hänet sohvallensa ja silittää hänen märkiä hiuksiaan.  
  
Helvetin Wade Wilson, aina tunkemassa nokkaansa sinne, minne Peter ei sitä tarvitse. Hän haluaa työntää miehen kädet pois, mutta ne ovat karheat ja lämpimät ja lempeät hänen aristavalla ihollaan, eikä Peter oikeastaan halua, että tämä lopettaisi koskaan.  
  
”Sä et ole varmaan koskaan saanut tällä tavalla turpiisi.”  
  
Peterin tekee mieli näyttää Wadelle, miltä kunnon turpaanveto tuntuu, mutta jaksaa lopulta vain katsoa tätä raskaiden silmäluomiensa ali. Wade on riisunut hanskansa, muttei naamiotaan. Ehkä Wade ajattelee vieläkin, ettei Peter kestä katsoa häntä. Helvetin Wade Wilson, aina pistämässä hänen päähänsä ajatuksia, jotka eivät ole hänen omiaan.  
  
”Millainen olo sulla on?”  
  
Peter räpyttää silmiään hitaasti. Hän ei itsekään tiedä, mitä sillä tarkoittaa. Mutta Wade taitaa ymmärtää siitäkin huolimatta.  
  


* * *

  
**4.**  
150 sanaa  
  
Hämähäkkimiehen märkä naamio roikkuu tuolin selkänojalla ja tiputtaa vettä lattialle. Peter katselee, miten pienen lammikon pinta värähtää jokaisesta pisarasta. Katselikohan Wade häntä samalla tavalla, kun hän tippui East Riveriin?  
  
Wade pistää lupaa kysymättä kätensä Peterin selän taakse puvun vetoketjulle. Peter parkaisee, mutta kurkusta kuuluu vain korinaa. Hänen kehonsa on kipeä, niin helvetin kipeä, mutta Wade riisuu hänet silti Hämähäkkimiehen puvusta ja jättää alasti sohvalle. Peter vapisee. Wade ripustaa puvun toiselle tuolille kuivumaan ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan häntä. Peter toivoo, että Wade ottaisi naamionsa pois, jotta hän voisi lukea tämän ilmettä, saisi edes katsoa tätä takaisin.  
  
Wade lähtee taas pois. Peter luisuu väistämättä takaisin uneen, vaikkei haluaisi.  
  
Hän havahtuu kipuun. Se tuntuu ensin jaloissa, nousee sääriä pitkin reisille ja lonkille. Hän tarttuu Waden ranteeseen, kun tämä painaa pyyhkeen hänen kipeitä kylkiään vasten.  
  
”Älä”, hän kähisee aivan väärällä äänellä. Hän ei kuulosta lainkaan omalta itseltään.  
  
Wade ei peräänny, mutta käsittelee häntä lempeämmin.

* * *

**5.**  
150 sanaa  
  
Peter havahtuu taas unesta. Hän ei tiedä, kuinka mones kerta on sille illalle – tai yölle. Pienen ikkunan takana on pelkkää mustaa.  
  
Hän on Wade Wilsonin makuuhuoneessa; Wade Wilsonin sängyllä; Wade Wilsonin peiton alla.  
  
Wade Wilsonin lämmin vartalo tuntuu turvalliselta hänen omaansa vasten. Miehen levolliset hengenvedot lämmittävät hänen paljasta niskaansa ja röpelöiset kasvot tuntuvat tutuilta hänen ihollaan.  
  
Peter ei nukahda uudestaan. Hengittäminen sattuu. Molemmista kyljistä on murtunut luita, leukaa aristaa, toisen jalan polvilumpio on poissa paikaltaan. Peter yrittää painaa sen takaisin, mutta hänellä ei ole voimia edes nousta istumaan.  
  
”Peter?”  
  
Hän antaa päänsä tipahtaa takaisin tyynylle.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?”  
  
”Polvi”, Peter kuiskaa. Wade nousee ja tekee sen, mihin hän itse ei pystynyt. Peter sulkee silmänsä. Waden kädet ovat turvalliset ja käyvät läpi hellien hänen koko kehonsa: sieltäkin, minne ei satu.  
  
Erityisesti sieltä, minne ei satu.  
  
”Poikarakas.”  
  
Peterin posket hehkuvat kuumina. ” _Älä–._ ” Hän nielaisee. Kurkku on käynyt rutikuivaksi. Suonissa kohisee.  
  
”Älä vain lopeta.”  
  


* * *

  
**6.**  
150 sanaa  
  
Se on samaan aikaan ihanaa ja kamalaa, kipeää ja hellää ja pelottavaa ja kaikkea, mikä tekee monimutkaisesta, Wade Wilsonin nimisestä vyyhdistä Peterin rinnassa entistä sotkuisemman. Waden kuuma suu ja hellät kädet ovat hänen jalkojensa välissä, tekevät asioita, jotka saavat Peterin punastumaan ja hengästymään ja toivomaan, että hän tippuisi East Riverin pohjaan joka toinen päivä. Wade tietää, mitä tekee. Wade tietää, mistä koskea ja miten koskea, tuntee ehkä Peterin vartalon paremmin kuin Peter itse. Peter on tulla hulluksi: se sattuu ja hävettää ja haluttaa,  
 _haluttaa,_  
  
 _”W-wade.”_  
  
kaikki samaan aikaan.  
  
Se ei kestä koskaan pitkään, eikä se kestä nytkään. Peter antaa kehonsa sulaa patjaan uupuneena samalla, kun Wade putsaa hänet. Hän on vähän hämillään, kun Wade panee maaten hänen viereensä ja kietoo käsivartensa omistavasti hänen ympärilleen. Wade suutelee hänen poskeaan, sitä joka ei ole niin pahoilla ruhjeilla, ja silittää hänen huuliaan peukalollaan. Se kaikki tuntuu vieraalta Wade Wilsonin tekemänä – eikä lopulta kuitenkaan.  
  


* * *

  
**7.**  
200 sanaa  
  
Aamu valkenee verkkaalleen New Yorkiin ja Wade Wilsonin pieneen asuntoon. Peter räpyttelee silmänsä hitaasti auki. Tyyny hänen vieressään on tyhjä, mutta lämmin. Petivaatteet tuoksuvat Wadeltä. Tämä on jättänyt Peterin puvun sängynpäätyyn roikkumaan. Siinä on jotain kamalan tuttua, eikä Peter osaa päättää, haluaisiko hän luikkia pakoon ikkunasta vai jäädä vielä hetkeksi.  
  
Hänen kipeä kehonsa päättää hänen puolestaan.  
  
”Juotko kahvia, hämispoika?” Wade kysyy ovelta. Peter nousee kyynärpäidensä varaan ja katsoo Waden sotkuista tukkaa ja arpista ihoa ja miettii, että aamu ei ole niin kamala kuin voisi olla.  
  
”Petey?”  
  
”Juon.”  
  
”Sulla taitaa pää olla vielä vähän sekaisin eilisestä.”  
  
Peter ei tiedä, flirttaileeko Wade hänen kanssaan vai ei, joten hän jättää vastaamatta. Wade hymyilee hyväntuulisena ja palaa keittiöön. Peter rojahtaa takaisin makuulleen. Päätä särkee, mutta se taitaa olla hänen ongelmistaan pienin. Ei mene kauaa, kun Wade palaa hänen luokseen kaksi kahvikuppia kädessään.  
  
”Tämä taitaa olla ensimmäinen kerta”, Wade naurahtaa ojentaessaan toisen kupin Peterille. Peter kohottaa kulmiaan.  
  
”Sä näytät hyvältä päivänvalossa.”  
  
Peter ajattelee, että ehkä hänen pitäisi pyytää anteeksi kaikkia niitä edellisiä kertoja, mutta päättää lopulta vain hörpätä kahvistaan. Kyllä Wade ymmärtää siitäkin huolimatta.  
  
Wade Wilson hymyilee hänelle kuin itse aamuaurinko, ja Peter tippuu,  
  
tippuu syvälle monimutkaiseen vyyhtiinsä,  
vieraaseen,  
(vakavaan?),  
  
eikä pohjalla odota East River.


End file.
